


The only God in the Universe

by UdSoul



Series: Assholes in love [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers die, Description of inflicted wounds, Gore, Graphic Description of Murder, Immorality, Loki Is Evil, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Physiological and psychological torture, Somehow it turned out disturbingly sweet - Freeform, Thor dies too - Freeform, Triggers, Violence, nothing as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: “Even if you were the last God in the Universe, I still wouldn’t touch you!”Well, that was degrading. Loki wasn’t the best choice, far from it, but he was a God in his own right and the mortal, he was obsessed with, shouldn’t be so cocky.





	The only God in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I've killed 'em! *mwahahaha*  
> Not my brightest idea (and by no means original) but I couldn't resist. Partially inspired by StarsetDemon's comment on "Happy birthday!", so, I thank you ♥ Not Odin, but well... :)
> 
> Enjoy

<<Anthony>>

“Even if you were the last God in the Universe, I still wouldn’t touch you!”

Well, that was degrading. Loki wasn’t the best choice, far from it, but he was a God in his own right and the mortal, he was obsessed with, shouldn’t be so cocky.

But the impudence the mortal showed was adorable in its own way, so, Loki refrained from snapping his neck, and instead grinned at him amusedly. Plus, he truly wanted to bend that gorgeous body over, and fuck that rude mouth to his heart content, and dead things weren’t to his taste.

“Shall we test that theory?” Loki purred, ducking the energy beam, waving away arrows and bullets, like they were mere annoying flies, and grabbed Stark’s armor, unconcerned with its abrupt spring to the skies.

Loki laughed, blocking the pitiful attempts to threw him off and ripped the face plate, meeting with the stunned brown eyes.

Anthony’s mouth hung open, and his pupils blew wide with trepidation. Loki licked his lips and couldn’t resist a taste, ducking forward to bite his mortal’s lips. The painful moan escaped Anthony, amplifying Loki’s arousal and he had half a mind to simply teleport them to the secure location and take, but he wanted to tame his mortal. He longed for Anthony to grovel beneath his feet and do, as he was told. Thus, the God tore himself from the desired body regretfully, adoring the picture he created.

“Anytime you wish for the nightmare to stop, simply say the words.” Loki said with a pleasant smile, teleporting away.

 

The Avengers circled Tony the moment he landed. The man looked shaky. Usually sharp, confident gaze was unfocused. Tony’s lips were bloody, and his face looked haunted. The team felt sympathetic. Captain put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and the man subtly shunned from the touch. Steve’s heart ached at the sight.

“We will get through this.” He reassured him, adamant to protect his team member. Loki was a twisted entity, and there were many things Steve was ready to sacrifice for the greater good, but what the lunatic asked for was atrocious and he would do anything to shield Tony from it.

“How?” The man inquired lifelessly, taking a step back and leaping into the skies. Avengers didn’t dare to stop him. For once, they’ve understood.  

<<The ant>>

When Loki set himself on the path of taming the mortal, he anticipated some sort of a challenge, since his first pray, prided itself on being the mastermind behind the elite organization of spies. Thus, the five-minute search he had done, shouldn’t have been enough to find the ant, but as it turned out, it was enough.

Loki scrunched his nose, debating if the insect was even worth the trouble. He vaguely remembered that his mortal didn’t have much respect for it, and the God clearly saw the reasons, but he supposed it was a good place to start as any. Thus, he relaxed and waited.

The ant touched his ward an hour later. Loki’s maniacal grin flashed in the dark, before the handle of his dagger robbed the ant of its consciousness.

The insect came to his senses two hours later. He blinked a couple of times and started struggling against the restrains. The God grinned at him sadistically, going around the bound body.

The insect tensed, and Loki waited for a few idle seconds, letting the anticipation build, before sinking the tip of his knife into ant’s tailbone and sliced it open, all the way up to the rib-cage. Then he wrapped his fingers around the picking bone and meticulously separated every rib, spreading them and forcing the ant to bloom, like a pretty flower.

The ant was screaming into his gag, choking on saliva, trashing and arching throughout the deed, fueling Loki’s glee. The God was especially joyful, when the lungs of the insect continued to flutter even after he took them out.

It was fun, watching the last sparks of life running out of its body. The eyes full of terror and accusation, clinging stubbornly to the sandy illusion of survival.

Mortals were never meant to live long, and insects deserved even less time than that.

The Avengers busted into a shabby-looking apartment twelve hours later. The scene that met them, elicited angry cries of disbelief and utter disgust.

Loki watched them running around, like headless chickens, barely suppressing the mirth that was overwhelming him. The chaos he created buzzed around his form, brushing his magic wantonly and he allowed it to escape and entwine with the dark substance.

It was a glorious feeling, but more than a power fix he adored the morbid disbelief painted on his mortal’s handsome features. His gloved hand was trembling, and when he retracted his helm, Loki could see the glistering guilt, pulling in his eyes.

“What the fuck happened here!?” The bird emitted a desperate plea for the tenth time. The Avengers froze, awkwardly glancing around.

“Loki made a point.” Stark pronounced cleanly, visibly detaching himself from the displayed horror.

“What?” The bird croaked dumbly, but no answer came.

 

Steve found Tony on the floor, surrounded by countless intel photos and empty bottles. The man was out of his mind, laughing hysterically, tears spilling out of his eyes and running down the ashy-grey skin.

“He killed him. I cannot believe he did.” The man muttered disbelievingly, giggling and choking on the broken sounds, falling from his throat. Steve didn’t say a word, exiting the room.

 

<<The Bird and the Spider>>

The spies were harder to catch.

After Loki’s stunt, the Avengers upped their efforts to catch him, and by the way Thor stroke his lightening, the creatures didn’t care if it would be dead or alive.

It suited the God perfectly. He wasn’t afraid of death nor capture. He was long past the fear of any destiny. He was finally grown into the moniker so generously bestowed upon him by his false kin, and truly did as he pleased.

The game levelled up, and Loki had to use tricks to lure the spies from their comfort zone. To Loki’s delight the spies quickly figured out that they landed themselves into a trap and tried to run.

The chase exhilarated Loki, and he caught them with a joyful grin.

They shot and shouted, but their enchanted abilities couldn’t hold a candle to his inborn superiority.

He paralyzed the spider, making sure she saw how he enchanted the bird, whispering wicked commands straight into his heart. Loki loved how the spider’s eyes widened with animal terror, when she guessed what was on his mind.

“Yes, in all the ways she fears, and you know intimately.” Loki said loud enough for her to hear.

The bird nodded, strolling to the whimpering spider and to Loki’s surprise he went past her, and disappeared in the debts of the warehouse. A minute later Loki heard the screeching of the wheels, and for a moment a wave of disappointment washed over him, but the car stopped near the limp body and the bird unceremoniously threw the spider into the trunk, speeding off.

“Interesting.” Loki murmured, following the vehicle.

The bird took the spider to the abandoned house, dragged her through the empty corridors and threw into the empty white room. The room contained a drawer, a gramophone, and a squab, with restricting chains and a transparent plastic box, that substituted the head rest.

The Bird manhandled the spider onto it and pushed her head in the box, sealing it tightly. He tied her legs and chained her hands on the top of the box.

The bird looked over his work critically, checking the restrains and when he was satisfied, he turned to the gramophone and switched it on, fetching a syringe from the drawer. The silence of the room was filled with the notes of Tchaikovsky’s Swan Lake Op. 20.

The spider began hysterically mumbling by this point. The bird ignored her prayers, jabbed her and sliced her wrists open. The blood gushed out of her wounds and trickled down her face, getting in her mouth and eyes. The cube was filling quickly, and realization hit Loki.

“Wicked.” The God praised, filing the torture for future use.

Five minutes later the spider was dead. The bird watched her with vacant eyes, uncaring and unconcerned. Loki anticipated an avalanche of violence, when he snapped his fingers and freed his mind, but instead, the bird took the picture in and shot himself, without even sparing Loki a glance.

The God could admit that such blatant disregard could have hurt his ego if they were noteworthy opponents, but since they weren’t, Loki shrugged the occurrence off as irrelevant.

It took some time for the Avengers to find their bodies.

The team was silent this time. The look on his mortal’s face was one of torment, and Loki felt warmth spreading along his icy veins. The plan was going into a right direction.

“He’s insane.” The Captain whispered, and two men nodded their agreement.

“Maybe I should…” His mortal suggested, swallowing past the obvious discomfort that overtook his features.

“No!” The blondes exclaimed simultaneously, and Loki cursed them both low to Hel.

 

After they found Romanov and Barton, Tony had argued his point for days. He pleaded and raged, but Steve was unyielding. He wouldn’t give the monster a satisfaction of winning. Loki took enough as it is.

Tony locked himself in the lab and refused to come out for weeks.

 

<<The eagle>>

The eagle was strictly following the rules and didn’t leave the tower for a few months. It took a lot of patience and some creative thought from Loki’s side to bait him out.

But the patriotic fool couldn’t stomach the slaughtering of innocence, thus, he rushed straight into Loki’s web, when the God threatened children.

Loki gathered them on a square around the grey pole, that held a flag. He made sure to place a barrier around them, so he could proceed uninterrupted. The crowd has gathered in the safe distance, and Loki could smell the storm coming.

Ah, the scene was ideal.

The eagle was staring him down, waxing poetic about justice and humility, trying to appeal to his humanity, which he didn’t possess, period.

“You bore me.” Loki proclaimed, snatching the scrawny looking worm, and broke its neck like a twig, tossing the limp body aside. The action shut the eagle up immediately, which put a wicked grin on Loki’s face. “Now when I finally have your attention, here.” The God said, magicking a dagger near his feet. “Take it and open your stomach.”

The eagle frowned at him confusedly, and Loki sighed annoyingly. “Do you wish me to kill another one?”

The threat worked, like a charm. The eagle bent swiftly, picking the dagger up and slicing his abandon open, without a flinch. Loki was a man enough to admit that he was impressed.

“Good. Stick your hand inside, pull a bit of your intestines out and tie them around the thing that keeps your flag in place.” Loki instructed, and eagle followed his instructions to the T, bleeding, limping and groaning, but still standing strong. The kids were wallowing hysterically, and Loki couldn’t imagine a better accompaniment to the eagle’s performance.

“Good soldier. Now do laps.”

It took him less than three minutes to wrap his guts around the pole. He was sweating and rasping, but still standing tall.

“Let ‘em go.” The eagle demanded.

“It wasn’t in the deal.” The God taunted, waving his hand and the worms were overtook by the green fire.

They were shrieking in agony, and the eagle screamed, ripping his organs to launch at him. Loki was prepared to dance out of his way, by the eagle was dead before he could reach him.

Thor and Anthony arrived at the scene several hours later. They look worse for wear. His mortal spotted black circles under his eyes, and his shoulders were sagged.

“If only I…” His mortal started, drifting off.

“We decided not to indulge him, friend Tony.” Thor comforted him, but it didn’t seem like his mortal was listening.

“The children…” His mortal whimpered.

“Mere illusions.” Thor reassured his mortal, and a joyful spark briefly entered otherwise beaten brown eyes.

“Good.”

Loki jaw tightened with fury, but he couldn’t act on it. _Soon_ , the God vowed to himself.

<<Crown prince>>

Loki dreamt of killing Thor, since he was eleven years old and his brother outed him to his parents, resulting in him being sent to the Vanaheimr for rehabilitation.

Loki thought of torturing his brother in most wicked and humiliating ways, but nothing, he mused, would be as shameful as a dishonourable death.

Thus, Loki didn’t engage him in long monologues, nor he provoked him to attack. He simply guised himself as a pedestrian and scraped Thor’s skin with a poisonous dagger.

“Let’s see if Valhalla will welcome you now, brother.” He taunted, making sure that Thor would be aware of his undoing.

The oaf snarled at him, but couldn’t pursue, because the poison already spread, immobilizing him.  

Thor spent five days in agony. Midgardian medicine was useless against Loki’s concoction, and Asgard was out of reach, since Bifrost was still inoperative.

Thor died disgracefully, without Mjolnir in his hand, because nobody could lift it and bring it to him. The most disconcerting death for the crown prince of Asgard was orchestrated perfectly, and Loki’s only regret was not seeing the All-parents faces when the news reached them.

The God attended a simple Midgardian funeral, drinking in the utter humiliation of the Odison’s blood line. It was nirvana, and the defeated form of his mortal only added to his glorious mood.

He cornered Anthony, after the reception, pulling their bodies flush and purring into his ear, absorbing the tremors of the ideally fit body:

“Do you wish me to proceed?”

“No. Come to the tower later.” The words sounded small, but no less determined. Loki couldn’t resist and bit his mortal’s neck savagely. His mortal struggled, but it only intensified his pleasure.

Finally, finally!

“I will.” The God promised, vanishing.

<<Loki>>

“What if my offer is truthful?” The homicidal God purred, gliding to his side.

 _Then I am the luckiest bastard in the Universe_ , Stark thought heatedly, but aloud he said: “Even if you were the last God in the Universe, I still wouldn’t touch you!”

It was a blatant lie, because he was sure that even if he was on the “righteous” side and the heroism and goodness weren’t an artificial concept, made to control the public, he still wouldn’t be able to resist this deity for long.

“Shall we test that theory?” The God purred, hellish desire entering his bright gaze, and he advanced beautifully, distracting Tony till the point where he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to get close, so he allowed the God to cling to his armor.

He didn’t expect Loki to rip his faceplate off nor to kiss him. Fucking fucks, it were the most fantastic two minutes in his life, and the hardest as well. His muscles were painfully clenching, and he was hard pressed to remind himself that he couldn’t embrace Loki nor whisk him away no matter how much he wanted to do it.

“Anytime you wish for the nightmare to stop, simply say the words.” Loki remarked, and Tony nearly lost his balance, drowning in the unbridled, emerald desire.

The God disappeared, leaving Tony painfully hard and pitifully unsatisfied.

Avengers gathered around him, throwing him sympathetic gazes, and there was a limit on how much bullshit he could take, thus, he bailed, certain that they would misinterpret the reason behind his abrupt retreat.

Pepper met him in the penthouse, patiently waiting for the explanation. Tony smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

“I swear it wasn’t me and I am … I … yeah.” He mumbled eloquently. Pepper giggled amusedly, rolling her eyes.

“I will start preparations for the damage control.”

“You’re the best!” Tony beamed at her, pulling her into a tight hug. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“The same but on the other side.” She remarked humorously, petting his back. He grinned at her, letting her go and going to the lab.

Tony worked through the night. The God not far from his mind. He replayed the words that Loki has said to him over and over in his head. The true meaning of the phrase sunk in before the dawn, and Tony couldn’t believe his luck.

<<Family>>

Loki came to the penthouse straight after the exchange, not willing to delay the exploration of his newly acquired living space. After all, the tower, the wizard and the miracles belonged to him now. The invisible servant greeted him warmly, providing a description of the place and updating him of his mortal’s status.

Loki giggled childishly, sprawling on the sofa.  This was Valhalla.

 

The sight that met Tony, instantly dried his throat.

Loki was lounging on the sofa, with a drink in his hands. He was animatedly chatting, creating illusions and laughing amiably, nodding to something J must have said.

The sight was domestic, and Tony freely admitted that he won’t be opposed seeing this every day for the rest of his long life, provided Loki would forgive him for the deception.

Loki turned his head to the sound of elevator dinging, and none but his mortal stepped in. Loki grinned at him broadly, too mellow to conceal his softer emotions, but the expression slipped the moment Anthony’s appearance registered.

His mortal confidently met his gaze, gifting him with a soft smile that didn’t hide the sharp edges. The remorse was gone, replaced by the giddy elevation. Loki blinked at Anthony, looking him over and quickly putting the puzzle pieces together.

“Do you hate me now?” Tony asked sheepishly, sauntering to Loki and snatching the glass from his numb fingers. The God followed his movement and locked their gazes. Tony didn’t dare to look away. “So?” His mortal prompted, abandoning the glass on the table, and batting his leg away to nestle himself on his side.

“No.” Loki honestly answered, leashing the bubbling awe that threatened to engulf him.

“Yeay!” His mortal cheered, relaxing against him. Loki automatically, pulled him closer and nuzzled his cheek. “Don’t get me wrong, but I am surprised by how affectionate you are. I thought you wanted to dominate me or something.”

“I still do.” The God confirmed, petting his sides. “Will you let me?”

“I was under the impression that you didn’t need my permission.” His mortal joked, melting into his hold.

“I was operating under the same false belief.” Loki answered seriously, getting his hands under Anthony’s shirt and nibbling at his pulse point.

“I don’t do one-night stands.” Tony warned, his body singing under Loki’s skilful touches.

“I was aiming for the permanent position in your Universe.” The God mumbled, but the tone of his voice didn’t leave many places for interpretation.

“Then welcome to the family.” Tony concluded, before easily twisting in the God’s hold and claiming his lips in a primal and much rougher caress.


End file.
